


Fire of Love

by darkmoor



Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/F, Wizard101 - Freeform, fire and ice lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoor/pseuds/darkmoor
Summary: There was a fire and an ice wizard, the ice wizard was cursed with A Heart of Ice bound to never feel emotion again. The only way to break this curse is with a living ember or a kiss of true love. Will Ruby be able to win Iridian's heart and break the curse?





	1. Fire of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hate to be That Author but this is in Ruby's POV also the next one is gonna be Iridian's and then after that it'll just be regular third person

I was grief stricken again. It had been months since my ex and I broke up. However, that didn’t stop the overflowing thoughts rushing in my head. What I could’ve done differently..sadly, the Spiral waits for no one. I crept out from under the covers in a groggy haze. My hand flopping onto the nightstand trying to feel around for my trusty goggles. Instead, I ended up knocking over one of the books I had place in a pile.

“Shit.” I muttered through clenched teeth.

A fresh new day with the same old lousy start. Throwing the blanket off me, I sat up. Never was I a morning person. Bouncing off my bed, I pulled my fire school boxers up and yanked the Ghost Rider t shirt I was wearing down. The thought of calling up Deirdre passed my mind. Wishfully thinking she’d drop everything to help me get appropriate gear. Last I heard from her, she was up to her eyeballs in commissions, had a whole couch potato garden, and arena/tournament prep. I guess, this is what you get as an overachieving necromancer like her.

Though, it’s worth a try. I kneeled down to get my message kit from under the bed. Brushing off the dust it had accumulated, it definitely has seen better times. It had regular stationary some paper and ink with a quill. That’s all I needed 

“Deirdre.” I wrote.

“I know you are busy. It’d be nice if you could step away from your work to help me grab some better gear. 120 damage is embarrassing for fire.

-Ruby”

Using teleportation magic on a note was easy. The letter seemed to have burned to ash when I held it up. It was just my style of sending notes, acting like I’m torching them when in reality that’s the way of pyromancy...flare.. Pun Intended.

5 minutes past and I got a response. It was very…..Deirdre-esque. From the fancy parchment to the wax seal in shape of a skull. Sticking my finger under the fold of the envelope I tear it open. 

“Ruby, I’m glad you finally acknowledge my hectic schedule as of recent. As much as I would love to throw my recent commissions to the side and fling myself into mindless adventure and violence. The Monquistians are changing their fashion yet again meaning a bunch of rich monkeys come to me and throw any disposable income they have to have the latest and greatest. Meaning, I cannot do it at this time. Perhaps schedule something and we’ll see what we can do from there. 

Deirdre” She was always so articulate. Sadly, this was a no from her. 

 

Fine. I guess, I have to go out and possibly make friends. 

Forcing myself towards the world door and into the commons wasn’t a total nightmare, just annoying. I didn’t WANT to be in Wizard City alone. The bright lights and the people? Eugh.. 

When I couldn’t take it anymore I fled into the library. There was something about the smell of old books and dust that was so appealing. Maybe, I yearn for the fruits of sweet education? Pfft,  
you wish. 

Moving to the front where Mr.Argleston stood all day. Getting silly requests from myth wizards on the “wumpus book” and other things alike. Poor guy really. Walking past his rounded desk, I climbed the stairs. 

I looked at the few students who bothered to check the second floor for anything of value. That’s when I saw her. 

Platinum hair framed her face while ice horns adorned her head. Her skin was clear it was like she had foundation on. She had some kind of nordic clothing on, maybe she was from Grizzleheim? The most striking thing about her though was when she turned her head to look at me. Everything else about her felt cold but her eyes felt like they had warmth behind them. 

“Do you need something?” Her tone was deadpan, no emotion behind it. 

I was at a loss for words. I tried to come up with something. 

“I- erm- No?” 

“Ah, I see. I must inquire why you are staring my way then.” 

“Just..I never see a lot of people on the second floor, y’know? Hahaha…”

The silence between us was deafening, I inhaled slowly. Social cues and anything social is not my forte per say. 

“Um...What’s your name?” 

“Iridian. Iridian Ice to be precise.”

Well, the name fits that’s for sure. “Oh, cool! I’m Ruby!” 

“Ruby…...What a nice name. Rubies are said to be the King of Gems. Representing love, health, and wisdom.” 

“Oh! Uh..that’s cool!” 

“Indeed.” 

This conversation was dying down quicker than I thought. I slowly dipped my hand into my pocket and kept it there. Feeling the awkwardness set in. 

“I’ll uhh let you be then. It was, uh, nice meeting you! Really! You seem cool!!” 

“Thank you.” 

I quickly climbed down the stairs in embarrassment. I felt like, I made good progress.. I talked to someone. A girl. A really really pretty girl. 

You know maybe...Maybe Wizard City isn’t so bad afterall.


	2. Heart of Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me 4 months but i did it, gays.

I toss and turn frantically in my sleep. Nightmares of my dabbling in Ravenscar were never ending. It was like being there all over again, I stood in victory before one of those dreaded ravens blasted me in the chest.

 

“You may be able to stop the ever winter but you cannot save yourself!”

 

I had fallen on my back onto the hard stone floor. My pained groans only got louder as I felt that the warmth in my blood ran cold, my head felt like someone was stepping on it until I heard a crack. Ice horns were jutting out of my skull

 

All four ravens cackled at my despair. No…..no…..NO!!!

 

My eyes snap open, that small burst of emotion suppressed itself into emotional numbness. It was just a nightmare. I touched my head, I still felt those awful ice horns. At least, most of it was a nightmare. I got up, tying my hair back and slipping my Nordic outfit on. My dorm was a quaint little place. I didn’t want to embarrass anyone in Northguard with my presence. When I had came back the first time they had looked at me with sadness in their eyes.

 

Headmaster Ambrose did the same. 

 

“I’m afraid there is nothing we can do about this, young Iridian. Raven magic has shown to be a nasty piece of work. However, we will try to make you feel comfortable while this curse runs its course.” a twinge of sorrow in his tone. 

 

Why am I not surprised by this? 

 

“If you think that is required of me. So be it.” My speech didn’t really feel like..me anymore. Words came out of my mouth but there wasn’t really a personality to be had was there. “You’re dismissed. Do try to make yourself comfortable here, I’d hate for you to feel like you’re alone in this.” was the last thing Headmaster said before I had taken my leave

 

I decided to take refuge in the library. I suppose I didn’t really..fit in anywhere else. Besides, I was behind on my studies anyways due to this whole mess. 

 

I wanted to feel something...anything. Though it all felt like TV static going through my body, my mind succumbing to the apathy or emotional numbness that came with this curse. Rounding the circular desk Mr.Argleston was sitting at. I dragged myself up the stairs to the second floor. Better than standing around practically dissociating in the middle of a bustling library full of students from each school.  

 

Novice Myth students getting the runaround, something about the Immortal Games, and scorched books? 

 

It felt like too much and nothing at all. Mindlessly glancing through book options on the second floor. Until I felt someone’s eyes on me. Turning my head to face them, her eyes met mine. Her hair was a crimson shade and her eyes were inverted..quite bizarre, to me at least. Her clothes were the most striking, she dawned clothes from Marleybone and the purple made me assume she was storm. I wanted to...break the ice as one would put it so I decided to speak up. 

 

“Do you need something?” To me it felt painful and robotic. 

 

The room was still, she was hesitant for sure as she answered.

 

“I- erm- No?”

 

“Ah, I see. I must inquire why you are staring my way then.” 

 

“Just..I never see a lot of people on the second floor, y’know? Hahaha…”

 

I guess it was a bit humorous. For her at least, there was no fun to be had here for me. 

 

“Um...What’s your name?” 

 

My gaze was cold and my breathing shallow 

 

“Iridian. Iridian Ice to be precise.”  

 

She perked up pretty quickly, much to my surprise she actually shared her name. 

 

“Oh, cool! My name is Ruby!” 

 

This didn’t seem so bad, interacting with someone else. Maybe it could even be better, but what to say? 

 

“Ruby…...What a nice name. Rubies are said to be the King of Gems. Representing love, health, and wisdom.” Battling through the numbness I tried to put on a smile.

 

The other girl gave me a look of confusion. I thought I did the right thing by giving her a fun fact. 

 

“Oh! Uh..that’s cool!” .

 

“Indeed.” 

 

We stood there in silence. Ruby seemed to be looking around nervously, I couldn’t blame her though. I would’ve been nervous myself if it hadn’t been washed away by the same TV static numbness I seem to feel. She spoke abruptly when she found the quiet unbearable. 

 

“I’ll uhh let you be then. It was, uh, nice meeting you! Really! You seem cool!!” 

 

Cool,huh.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

She turned on her heel and practically flew down the carpeted steps of the library. Soon I was alone again, alone with my thoughts. But, something was different this time. 

 

For the first time in awhile. 

 

I felt something. 


End file.
